


Evening Conversations

by AuraSweet13



Series: The siblings of Tehran [3]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Gen, These two are so cute i can't take it, sorry not sorry for any feels I may give you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuraSweet13/pseuds/AuraSweet13
Summary: A small ficlet detailing the night before Samar goes off with Mossad.





	Evening Conversations

Samar Navabi lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. In maybe twelve hours-she didn't have a way of telling time on hand at the moment-she was leaving with Samuel, her Mossad handler, to begin training with them.

If she was being completely, utterly honest, she was _terrified_.

Samar had never even _looked_ at a gun before (save for a quick glimpse of one in the hands of the man who had killed her parents, but she didn't like to think about him, or that day), or even left Iran. And come morning, if it wasn't already, she'd be doing both.

" _Samar_?" She startled the tiniest bit and glanced over at Shahin. He was fourteen, she was eighteen. They should both be sleeping in their own beds. But, since that day, years ago, it had just been more comfortable for them to share a bed. " _Are you still awake_?" His brown eyes, so like her own, so like both of their parents, were visible in the darkness of their room. She turned from her back onto her side, facing him. There was no point in trying to pretend otherwise. " _I can't sleep either._ "

It was at that moment Samar got an idea. She got out of the bed, being as quiet as she possibly could. Then she held out her hand to him. " _Come on_." She whispered. He crawled across the bed to take her outstretched hand, and together the pair of them quietly left the bedroom and padded down the hall towards the back door. As an afterthought, Samar grabbed herself and Shahin's shoes, as well a pale brown headscarf hung on a hook nearby.

 

Shahin sat on the back steps as Samar made sure the door didn't make noise as it closed. Then she wrapped the scarf loosely around her hair, and joined him.

There were a few heartbeats where all that could be heard was the faint breeze blowing the leaves.

" _Samar, you're not going permanently, are you?"_  It was Shahin who broke the silence. She looked at him and found him already looking at her, his eyes so wide and innocent it nearly broke her heart. " _You'll come back, right?"_

 _"Of course I will, Shahin."_ She murmured, earnestly. And this she meant, she wasn't just saying it to make him feel better. She reached over to ruffle his hair, knowing how much he disliked that. She brought her hand up to muffle her laughter as he made a face and smoothed his hair back down. But then she went serious. " _Are you going to be okay without me here? I don't have to go if you don't want me to."_

She watched him shake his head. " _No, I'll be okay._ " But he wouldn't look at her. He just kept his gaze straight ahead. Samar reached out, placing her hand on his shoulder. The next second, he'd launched himself at her, hugging her so tightly she found it hard to breathe, burying his face in her shoulder. Samar's throat clogged with tears, and she blinked hard in an attempt to stop them from falling. But a few slid past and fell onto his hair.

 _"Shahin, I need you to listen to me, okay?"_ She murmured. He pulled back to look at her, and she hoped it was dark enough that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes. _"No matter how far apart we are, I will always be your big sister. That is never, ever going to change."_

They stayed like this until Shahin's weight grew heavy against her, and she looked down only to realize that he had fallen asleep. Smiling softly, she scooped him into her arms and carried him back inside. Whatever came tomorrow, she could handle it, as long as Shahin and the rest of her family stayed safe.


End file.
